la gata mixtica y el grupo
by chikyuukuma13
Summary: mejor leale por que yo no digo nada
1. Chapter 1

**La gata mixtica y la banda**

**Miren por que lleva la palabra banda no se sinifica que es una banda como las de rock y todo eso es un banda como la de la parvada de la familia de cuerpo como un grupito para que no se confundan**

Manny: entonces para que lo llamastes asi

**Yo: porque se me dio la regalada gana y si no quieres que ponga partes tipo lemon de Frida y otro persona más vale que no molestes tonto ¬¬#**

Manny: hehehe no debemos de precipitarnos piénsalo un po

**Yo: te doy diez segundos para que te largues de mi vista 5… 4…3…**

Manny: no que diez

**Yo: pues mentí 2….u**

**Corre a no se donde bueno empecemos con esta historia tres chicos caminaba a su escuela un se llamaba Manny rivera aka el tigre **

**Era moreno de 16 años de edad tenia el cabello marón y los ojos también el segundo se llamaba Raúl rivera primo de Manny rivera era un chico de la edad de Manny y su cabello era marón y sus ojos eran rojos ( solo se me acurio no me jusgen) y el tercero era Jorge aves ( si aquí sale que zoe tiene un hermano pero él no …. Mejor sigan leyendo) cabello negro y ojos negros de edad 16 años.**

**Ellos iban caminando pacíficamente sin a ser pedo cuando oyen un explosión a Manny se transforma **

Manny: el tigre

**También Raúl y Jorge**

Raúl: el chita

Jorge: el búho

**Todos se fueron a donde estaba el pedo y se encuentra con tres nuevas supe villanas que eran …na les dejo la duda jejejeje adiós**


	2. 2

**Bueno sigamos no doy anucios ni interrupciones **

**Lo chicos se fueron donde se origino la explicion y se encontraron contres chicas OIGAN USTEDES DEJEN DE BABIAR NI HE DICHO COMO ESTAN VESTIDAS uf por fin dejaron de babiar bueno la primera estaba vestida de un traje de ninja negro y tenia una mascara color negra de forma de gato, la segunda tenia un traje robotico que le cubria el pecho y usaba pantalones roboticos tenia un casco de forma de cuervo y la tercera tenia un traje como el de plata peligrosa platiado pero esta tena magas y no usaba sombreo sino que usaba una mascara de oso **

¿?: con tra ellos hay que peliar esto será fácil

¿?: no te confies

¿?: recuerda la confiasa mato a búho

Buhi: que metira eso es la curiosidad mat-

**No pudo termionar por que una de ellas lo abia golpiado**

Cheta: hey ya veras

**Intenta golpiarla pero otra le da una patada en la cabeza**

Tigre: eso no es justo

¿?: somos villanas no somos justas

Tigre: bueno e-

**Le dio una patada en el estomago**

Cheta: quienes son

Cuervo negro: yo soy cuervo negro

Oso platiado: oso platiado

Gata mistica: y yo gata mistica

**Lar tres:y de esta no saldrán vivos las tres se dispusieron a atacar ellos también pero cuando ivan a golpiarse sono la campana de la escuela y tuvieron que detenerla lo chicos se fueron coriendo a sia la escuela y las chicas se destranformanron en un callejo oscuro y se fueron al colegio**

**Fin adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos bueno es paible que de aci salgan unas partes no adecuadas a todo publico entonces**

Frida: solo empieza si

**Deacuerdo me que de que termino la pelea como saben por la campana de la escuela de los chicos como dicen por ay salvado por la campana bueno todos se fueron a su salón y Manny ,jorge y raul estaban en el mismo se sentaron en donde les toco la maestra entro y dijo**

Maestra: hola clase hoy tendremos nuevas alumnas asi que comportence

Manny:si claro (sarcástico)

Jorge: no me interesa

Raul: no prometo nada

**Entraron tres chicas nuevas una vestida de rockera (creo que ya saben quien es) otra de tipo emo y la ultima de punk no col cabellos levantados cuando pusieron un pie en el salón de clases copturraron la vista de todos los chicos asta Manny , jorge , y raul **

(piensamientos)

Manny: omg por que no puedo quitarle lamirada a la de cabello azul que bonita y sexy es

**Ejem pervertido ejem**

Raul: la que es punk es mia osi

Jorge: para ser emo es muy linda heheh

Maestra: digan su nombres

frida: me llamo Frida (la que viste de rockera)

andrea: yo Andrea (la de punk)

zoe : y yo zoe(la de emo)

**esto es todo adiós y no digo mas por que sierta personita me va molestar **

**pilar : hey en el siguiente fic que agas puedo narrar yo**

**pilar lárgate de aquí sigo asiendo esto **

**pilar: losiento (se va)**

**bueno adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**ya que todas se presentaron la maestra dice**

maestra : bueno mmm endonde la siento ya frida sientate alado de manny

andrea alado de jorge y tu zoe alado de raul

las tre: si

**cada una se sento donde le dijieron y comenzo la clase **

**de vez en cundo los chicos se loe que daban viendo con una cara de idiotas enomordos que no podian con ella**

**zoe se dio cuenta de que raul la estaba mirrando y dijo**

zoe:pasa algo

**lo cual a raul se sonrojo y se le quedo con mirando con cara mas idiata y dijo**

raul: n-no

**despues en el recreo frida y manny chocan acidentalmente manny le ayuda a recoger sus cosas y al verla a los ojos se queda idiotozado y ella igual por unos segundos asta que raul habla a manny y se va pero en toda lo hora de almuerzo frida no deja de ver a manny y sus amigas se dan cuenta de esto**

**y le preguntan **

zoe: te gusta verdad

y ella dice

Frida: si es muy guapo lindo y atrativo el

Andrea: pues hablale no te quedes ay parada

Frida: noooo

**zoe se levanta se dirije ala mesa de ellos y**

zoe: oye manny no

manny : si

zoe:quieres conocer a una amiga mia

manny :depende a quien

zoe :su nombre es frida y

manny :estabien

zoe:deacuerdo que te parece si se ven en la hora de salida si adios

**zoe reresa a la mesa de sus amigas y dice**

zoe:no te preocupes frida el te vera a la hora de salidad

Frida: gracias zoe

**bueno habian terminado las clases manny esperaba a frida cundo ella llego manny la invita por un helado y ella le dice claro y se van ambos platican y en un momento que niguno pudo contolar ambos se besasn la sensacion era maravillosa tonto pra manny y frida asta que los interumpen el celular de manny era su padre que nesitaba que lo ayudara en la casay el le dice nos vemos mañana frida y ella le dice claro asta mañana despues de eso frida se va con sus amigas y les cunta todo**

Andrea: estoy aburrida vamos aser algo malo

ellas dos: si

**se transformaron y fueron a robar algo **

la gata: cres que los tontos quiera enfrentarnos

**pero en ese momento ****unas garras la agaran de la espalda y la asotan asia el suelo y todas voltean eran el tigre , el buho, el cheta, wiete pantera y puma loco (el por que lo abian derrotado)**

oso: ay que los bebes trajieron a sus mamas para que los ayude

Manny: hey ademas si ubiera traido a mi mama estarias muerta y ella loca

Cuervo: igual que tu

gata :que cobardes son tienen que traer a los adultos para que los ayuden si que son unos puros co-bar-des

**ellos se enojan y empiezen a pelar asta que sartana aparece y empieza atacarlas ya que ellas logrron derotarlo y humillarla antesentonces dijo **

sartana :van a ver mocosas tontas

gata :uno no somos mocosas

oso :dos no somos tontas

cuervo: tres quieres que te quitamos lo que te queda de dignidad

cheta :vencieron a sartana

las tres: si

búho :deven ser muy fuertes

cuervo: claro que lo somos

oso: tu salista la mas lastimada

cuervo ( enojada): sartana se la lleva contra mi

gata : oso cuervo dejan de peliar ademas sabes que todos los muertos que estan con sartana estan en su contra despues de

cuervo: lo dices y y te mato

sartana : aslo seria una buena guerrera

oso :como sea vamos podemos vencerlos a todos a la vez

**peliaron y a todos lo derrotarlo**

**y ay les dejamos los dejare con la duda por sierto en este capitulo me ayudo Frida Suarez y no es la personaje sino una que es si no una autora de historia muy buena una de las mejores escritoras ella me ayudara mucho en esta historia **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno hola a todos espero que les guste eso y les recuerdo que Frida Suarez me ayudo y lean y agan todo lo bueno del mundo yy sigamos**

**la gata mistica va contra el grupo de sartana y que cuervo negro pelea contra los adultos y oso platiado contra manny y sus amigos****, oso platiado se lansa contra buho y intentando darle un golpe el lo esquiva con dificultad y luego ella le da una patada en la espalda que lo hiso que callera de cara(eso asta mi me dolio) y inconciente por que el impacto fue enorme el cheta la intenta golpiar pero ella lo esquiva y y le da golpes muy rapidos en el estomago y lo cual ase que caiga adolorido al suelo el tigre vio esta dos ecenas y quedo sopredido pero luego reaciono y intento golpearla con un puñetaso ella agaro su puño y lo lanso lejos**

oso: es todo loque tienen ja patético

**cuervo se lansa contra ellos dos y ilos golpea fuerte mente que los lansa a dos estremos diferente wiete pantera que do inconsiente y a puma loco su traje no fuciono y dejo de peliar**

cuervo :esto es aburrido y gata ati como te va

gata : ya derrote a sartana la débil jaja fue fácil

**en ese momento** **el tigre ataca al la gata golpendodola con dificultad ambos sigen pelando ata alejarse del campo de batalla despues de horas la pelea con tinua**

gata:vaya

**dice la gata mistica**

gata:crei que eras fuerte com atrativo creo que estoy en locirto

tigre:mira quien lo dice oye algien tan linda como tu no debe pelar y mas si es muy sexy

**dice manny **

gata:grasias el tigre

**decía la gata mistica cuando oyeron esto todos ay se dan un sape en la cabeza y cuervo dice **

cuervo:estamos peleando no coquetiendo ¬¬#

**la gata le dice **

gata:oye no es mi culpa que el tigre se tan lindo

**lo cual ase que se sonroje el tigre y que se distraiga que no pudo evitar el golpe de oso platiado y oso dice **

oso:gata ya tienes un nuevo poder distraer ja

gata :que conste que esa es fue tu idea

**y buho intenta golpiar a oso y lo logra por que estaba distraida y dice **

búho:oye ese si es un poder nuevo tuyo gata jajaja

**asta que suena el reloj de la ciudad suena eran los 9 **

tigre:bueno es tarde linda gatita nos vemos

gata: igual lo mismo digo bombon

**dice la gata mistica se alejan ya era de dia manny y sus amigas se diregen ala escuela cundo manny se encuntra a frida y les deice alos chicos luego los alcanso**

manny : hola frida o digo gata

Frida: muy astuto como lo supistes eh tigre

manny: las cosas que dijistes te delata sabes frida

Frida:upps no es mi culpa osi lindo

Manny: jejeje (con voz picara)

frida :y sabes quienes son las otras o no verdad

Manny: son zoe y andrea se me hiso familiar la voz de andrea y zoe

Frida:mm eres muy listo manny y creo que el buho y el cheta es raul y jorge

Manny: mlista y linda me pregunto si esta linda minina quisiera no lo se ser mi novia

Frida: mmm quisas te voy a decir en la hora de salida tigre

**se va corriendo y lo deja con la duda y dice para si mismo **

Manny:si que quiere angustiarme

**despues de horas al fin llega la hora del la salida manny esperaba a frida con una rosa**** y le vuelve a preguntar **

Manny:quieres ser mi novia (con voz seductora)

Frida: si (con voz seductora también)

**se avalansa y lo abraza y luego ella dice **

Frida:oye le dijistes a tus amigos quienes somos

Manny: no y tu

Frida: no esto podria ser un problema

**el solo aserto con la cabeza y luego dijo **

Manny:que mas da no

**y los dos rieron ****despues de eso unen sus labios en un dulce beso**** pero los amigos de los dos aparecen detras de ellos y**

zoe: quieren jugar a vomitar yo primero

andrea :awwww que lindo

raul: bien echo amigo

jorge: asepto a jugar vomitar

**bueno asta qui les dejo gracias Frida Suarez **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí le continuo y recuerden me ayudo Frida Suarez **

**manny y frida llevan un mes de noviaz****go esto empieza a malestar a sus amigos ya que cada vez que sus amigas qieren robar algo frida les deice que no puede ya que va salir con manny y viseversa manny les dice asus amigos que no puede ir a detenerlas por que teine una cita con Frida las amigas de Frida estaban platicando cuando frida esta afuera y dice zoe**

zoe:oye esto ya me esta molestando frida se la pasa con manny ya no podemos ser nada juntas

Andrea: cres que no lo se ach mm quisas no mejor no

Zoe: quisas que

Andrea: quisas si el supiera quien es ella la terminaria y asi reresaria con nosotras

Zoe: eso es lo mas cruel y despiadado que e oido me gusta

andrea :verdad

**en otro lugar lo ismo digan los amigos de Manny pero vamos con los amigos de manny que dicen lo mismo **

raul :bueno pero como el esta requete enamorado

jorge: primero ay que solisitad la ayuda de las amigas de frida si nos ayudan sera mas fácil

**planean algo tan malvado y cruel que haga que ambos se odien **

raul: como les llamaremos si no tenemos su numero

**jorge le muestra un papelito con el numero de zoe y en ese mismo intaste zoe le muestra a andrea un papelito con el numero de jorge y que le se llaman al mismo tiempo que no pudieron hablase por que siempre decia que numero ocupado entoces se quedaron a discutir en la escuela que dijieron que ivan a mostrar unas fotos de Manny y Frida besándose con otros chicos para que se enojen y asi quedaron con raul**

raul(fingiendo tristesa): oye Manny losiento pero Frida te esta engañando (le muestra una foto que aparece Frida besando a otro tipo)

**pero**** manny se lo arruni diciendo **

Manny: se que es alterada granpapi nos enseño eso recurdas buena broma

**y raul se queda en shock y en el caso de frida ella dice**

Frida:esa foto es falsa yo les enseñe eso suerte con eso ehhh

**Se enojan ****por se descubrietas que se encuentren en un punto de la escuela para conversando con los chicos y ellos dicen que también que tampoco funciona zoe dice**

Zoe:estoy arta como le asemos!

Raul: estan demasiados enamorados y se saben todos nuestros trucos

Jorge: y si se cansan del uno al otro

Andrea: imposible siempre tiene nuevos temas para citas sacan asta lo imposible

zoe :y tu como sabes

Andrea: que ati no te cuente sus citas no se significa que ami no ahh

**pues todo decieden que le digan a la papa de manny que frida es muy mala influensia para manny en la hora de salida raul y jorge llegan corriendo a la casa de manny pero cuando entran se encuenran con frida ayudando y diciendole a manny como aser la tarea y el padre de manny ay se encuentra y dice **

Rodolfo:vaya frida si que eres una buena influecia para manny asta podrias ser una river

**raul y jorge se quedaron en shock frida muy sonrojada y sonriendo por dentro y manny muy sonrojando diciendo **

Manny:papa !

Frida:bueno grasias se que a mi bonbosito no le gusta la tarea pero es mejor ya que asi temos mas tiempo para nosotros

Manny:Frida

**dice manny sonrojado**

Rodolfo: oye y en mas ers buena

**dice el papa de Manny **

Frida: bueno casi entodo pues mas en ciensias es mi materia favorita ademas me gusta leer y cosinar y soy muy ordenda

**dice frida **

Rodolfo:que bien manny me qalegro que tengas una novia asi

**dice Rodolfo ****y manny dice **

Manny:yo tambien papa

**sonrojado y ella tambien mientras raul y jorge se dan media vuelta y se van a la casa de andrea y zoe donde les cuentan todo ****hay **

zoe:sabia que frida fuera si nos trairia problemas

**decia zoe **

zoe:entonces que hacemos

Andrea:nose

**dice andre en ese momento frida aparece y les dice asus amigas**

Frida:hola que hacen

Ambas:nada

**contestan ambas **

Frida:bueno las veo lugo voy a cenar con manny

Ambas: okey

**y cuendo frida se va ellas dicen como es que esta mil pasos adelante que nosotros**** en la cita manny espera a frida con una romo de rosas cenan platican asta que manny le dice a frida**

manny:te amo

**y ella dice**

Frida: tambien te amo

**ambos se besan cuando frida llega a casa y les deice asusa amigas **

Frida:hola chicas soy tan feliz

**dice frida cun una cara risueña ****que paso preguntan ambas **

Frida:manny me dijo que me ama

**dice fida ellas dicen que**

frida: si me dijo que me ama

zoe: no puede ser

Andrea: concuerdo

Frida:si obio que le dije que que tambien lo amo hay no saben cuanto lo amo

zoe: pues lamento aserte la noche amarga pues el no sabe quien eres y quienes somos entoces quisas se traume con eso sabes entoces tienes dos opciones dejarlo o dejar el mal

Frida: lo siento chicas pero dejo el mal nunca dejaria al chico que amo nunca por nada

**En otro lugar ****lo mismo pasa con manny los amigos le dieron dos opciones dejar lo que asia o terminar con ella y**** manny dice **

Manny:dejo lo que hago frida es el amor de mivida y nunca la dejare

Raul: pues no puedes tu padre y tu abuelo quiere que seas malvado o hereo estances no puedes

Manny: pues me quita el peso de elejir tambien

Raul: los vas a desecionar asi como sea

Manny:no mi padre compendera y tambien granpapi

Jorge: y si no lo asen que

Manny: pues compro boletos a chihuahua es el lugar favorito mio y de frida

y nos iremos aser felices y libres

raul y jorge :enserio

manny si

**ambos se quedan bocabiertos ****manny se da media vuelta para decirles a su papa y a granpapi sobre el asunto y jorge que sabe frances dice**

jorge:cette fille stupide, c'est Manny poison avec sa stupidité (esa estupida niña esta envenenando a manny con su estupidez)

**manny le entendio dio media vuelta para ver a jorge y dice **

Manny:que dijistes

**Y adiós aquí les dejo espero que les gusto y portece bien no agan bromas a sus compañeros a los maestro si XD y adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí le continuo y recuerde Frida Suarez me esta ayundando a creala el 50% de la creatividad es de ella y el otro mio y el 100% es de los creadores del tigre y lo se es 200% pero no me jusgen bueno después de que jorge le dijiera eso a la novia de manny el dice **

Manny:le vuelves a decir eso y te juro que vas directo a el hospital

Jorge: asi mira como tiemblo ehh manny cambiastes por tu

raul :no te pases jorge

jorge: estupida

raul :no es mi culpa si te mata

jorge: novia

**manny le de un golpe en la cara**

manny: no vuelvas hablar asi de frida

jorge: diga auch ves a lo que me refiero

manny :como si no actuaras como yo si fuera andrea ehh

raul: te fregastes

jorge( sonrojado): no se de que hablas

manny :no me agas el cuento tanto como tu y yo sabemos que te gusta

jorge(muy sonrojado):eso no es cierto

Manny: entonces no te importa que el tigre vaya a vesitarla verdad

Jorge (molesto):que no que la vas hacer

**manny lo ve con cara picara y raul dice **

raul:caístes redondito viejo

Manny: si que te importa verdad

Jorge:que malo y es cierto me gusta andrea tanto como que a raul le gusta zoe verdad

**dece jorge probocado que raul se sonroje **

raul: dice oye yo que no te dije nada y tu me echas de cabeza

manny :vien que pudistes negarlo y la creia sabes tu mismo te echastes de cabeza jajajaj

raul : bueno ahora el problema sera como conquistarlas

Manny: yo lo tengo resulto ustedes pongase deacuerdo

**se da media vuelta para irse pero raul lo detiene y le dice**

raul:no tu nos ayudas y frida tambien asi que llamala

Manny: por que

Raul: tenemos una foto tuya besando a tu ex novia y esta es real quieres ver si frida es celosa mmm

manny :¨glup¨ deacuerdo tu ganas chantajista

manny llama a frida cundo llega leda un gran beso a manny y dice

Frida:hola chicos para que me nesesitan

Raul:mira queromas que nos ayudes a con quistar a zoe y andrea ya que ami me gusta zoe y a jorge andra nos ayudas frida

Frida:deacuerdo pero ya no intente separarnos a mi y a Manny

Ambos: okey no volvermos a se paralos

frida :bien

jorge: como lo supistes

Frida: me toman por tonta o que

Jorge: no por tonta si no por es

pero raul le tapa la boca y dice

raul:sierra tu boca

Frida:bueno chicos lo primero que tienen que hacer es

**pregunta frida alos chicos**

raul:mm combiarnuetro look

**en en ese momento frida agarra un libro y le pega en la cabeza**

Frida: no tonto

Jorge:jajaja

**seria jorge y frida leda a jorge un libraso en la cabeza**

jorge: por que fue

Frida:eso por vularte de el

**y frida continua **

Frida:tiene que ser sus amigos

jorge (con un chichon): tu y manny seenamorraron a primera vista y solo pasearon una vez de amigos luego se isieron novios

Frida: dos amigo dos

Raul: asi y cual fue la segunda

**frida se queda paralizada y nerviosa y dice**

Frida:a es cierto s-solo fue una creo que nesesito ayuda en matematicas hehehe

**rie nerviosa**

raul: no es cierto eres buena en mate

Frida:bueno les dire pero prometan que no le diran a zoe que les dije

Ambos:claro lo prometemos

Frida:no por el tobillo

Jorge: eso lo sacastes de icarly ¬¬

Frida:bueno entoces no lesdigo nada o mejor una promesa de sangre ustedes deciden

**bien dicen ambos y asen la promesa del tobillo**** y ellos dicen bueno ya dinos frida les dice que ella es la gata mistica y zoe cuervo negro y andra el oso platino y les cuenta como se conocieron **

Frida: cundo yo tenia cuatro años mis padres me habandonaron y vage por la ciudad asta que robe un pan por suerte nadien se dio cuenta asi que entrne

empeze a robar y me hice famosa ya que nadien me atrapaba asi que me puse el nombre de la gata mistica la mejor villana un dia en contre a zoe y a andre con sus lado villano siendo atrapada por la plicias asi que decidi ayudarlas deribe a cafa policia y las salve des pues de eso nos volvimos amigas les enseñe coo escaparundi sarta aparecio trtondo de robar asi que la detubimos kla derotamos y juro venganza y bueno el reto ya losaben venimos a ciudad milagro a ser la mejores villanas y tambien ayudo los artefactos misticos que tenemos las tres que nos lo dio una ancianita que estaba siendo robada y nos los dio aunque supiera quien eramos

**ambos chicos se sopreden**

jorge:genial

Frida:pero eso por que cren que manny y yo nos hizimos novios

raul : entonces eres un villana y que zoe y andrea tambien son

frida :si

raul :no que buena influencia eres eh jajajajajaj

Manny: callate

Frida: quieres enfrentar a la gata mistica

Raul( se calla un momento y luego dice): no grasias

Jorge: una pregunta por que mistica

Frida: tengo una guitarra mistica

Jorge: ahhh

Frida:entonces empezemos primero se hacen sus amigos hablen platique de cual quier cosa como la tarea y peliculas cosas asi

Jorge: pero yo no veo peliculas cursis

frida :andrea tampoco

raul :yo no ago la tarea

frida :zoe ase que un prograa se la aga odia aser la tarea

geinal dicen ambos

raul:oye una pregunta que se parcen tu y manny pra que se hcieron novios y se dijeran te amo

jaja dece jorge con cra de meloso

manny:bueno nos gusta los video juegos tambien el anime nustro lugar fovorito es el mismo tambien odiamos al sudirector asemos bromas

jorge:no calman sus hormonas

manny y frida (sonrojados y enojados): callate jorge

raul: tine razon cada vez que se ven se estan besando a si da dondose carisia uno al otro

Frida: saben me artaron (activa su collar que era el objeto mistico y dice) enfrentese a la ira de gata mistica

Ambos: TT-TT esto nos va doler

Manny: calmate frida

**frida se destronformo **

ambos: manny nos viene a salvar

manny :yo me encorgo el tigre

Frida: jajaja

Ambos: ay no TT_TT

**ambos se rien jjaja **

Manny:si que calleron

**dece manny **

Frida:si valla bueno sigamos

**dece frida****en ese momento suena el celular de frida quien habla es zoe y dice **

zoe:frida donde demonios estas ay una crisis

frida :que tan grave puede ser

zoe :alfa tu sabes quien esta intentando denuevo que ya sabes que

Frida: dile que no

Zoe: no puede capturo a andrea y si ago lo que qiere la mata y le quito el guante de plata

Frida: ay voy traire compañia

Zoe: gracias frida eres la mejor un momento como que compañia

**y frida le cuelga**

Frida(preocupada):chicos hay preblemas

los chiocs: cuales

Frida:bueno les tengo dos malas y una buena noticias

Jorge: cuales son las malas

Frida: andrea esta en peligro de morir por el tonto exnovio de zoe que quiere reresar con ella

jorge y raul: queeee

Frida: y la otra es que su exnovio es jango de los muertos

Todos: queeee

jorge :y la buena noticia es

Frida:tiene esta oportunidad de inpresionalas

**Bueno asta aquí les dejo espero que les ala gustado y todo eso comente agan bromas y lean mas **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí les continuo me ayuda Frida Suarez creo que unos se están artando por que digo esto siempre les digo no parare de decirlo muajajajaj soy mala**

Raul:como que zoe andubo con django pregunta

Frida: pues digamos que despues de derrotar a sartana django queria ver que eramos fuertes y nos vino a buscar cuando nos encontro fue amor a primera vista a estaban bien melosos

Jorge: como tu y manny jajaja

frida :otro comentario como ese y no te ayudo

jorge: glup

frida :bueno ya vamos (ella se trasforma y dice) gata mistica

manny :el tigre

jorge: el buho

raul: el cheta

**todos se fueron donde frida creia que estaba andrea y zoe y si estaba en lo correcto el lugar era una antigua iglesia abadonada y hay estaba andrea golpeada levemente y inconciente en una celda y en otro estremo estaba zoe no golpeada y conciente zoe se alegra a mirar a frida pero cuando ve a los demas se molesta un poco y dice**

zoe: oye tenias que traelos

gata: es eso o te dejo aqui

zoe: deacuerdo ya rompa la celda

**cheta con un golpe a la celda y la rompe y dice**

cheta: listo

zoe: gracias presumido

cheta: muy graciosa

gata:muy bien django rindete estas atrapado

django:hay lo siento gata mistica pero no por cierto eres muy sexy mas que zoe

**esto ase enojar a manny **

django:la verdad te ves muy bien por que no mejor eres mi novia

gata:lo siento pero esta gatita tiene novio

**le dice frida a django**

gata:ademas no andaria con un es queleto andante

**django atrapa a gata y la besa cosa que no le gusto a Manny y lo iva a asertrizas y rematarlo frida le da un golpe estrñandolo con la pared **

gata(repulcion):despues de eso nesesitare lavarme la boca un jabon y cloro

django: hehehe que mentira es esa claro que te gusto heheheh

gata:no es mentira tengo novio

django: si como no ya admitelo y ven conmigo

gata:no mieto tengo novio es muy lindo y dulce y muy atrativo y tu preces un asqueroso y amrgoso na atrativo y muy feo

django: hehehe

frida :que te ries

django: que no sabes mentir yo te gusto admitelo

gata:si como no estas loco astes de ser tu novia prefero estar muerta

django: de acuerdo si tu insistes le da un atace con su guitarra mistica

**ella lo esquiva **

Frida: yo y mi bocota

Django:bien echo linda pero esta vez no tendras suerte

**django lazon otro rayo a frida muy grade cundo frida trata de esqueivarlo es atrpada por los esqueletos de **

django: muy pronto sera mi novia tu no eras la mas fuerte de todos los villanos ajja al parcer no

frida :soy la mas fuerte

**se libera de los esqueletos de django y ataca a django con sus garra asiendo que roteceda contra una pared y luego le da un garraso a su guitara mistica**

Frida:mas vale que lo recuerdes

**desapareciendo del lugar**

django:me las pagaras volvere y muy pronto seras mia

frida : oigan ustedes me pudi-

**pero no terminaron la frase por que estaba biendo como manny estaba amarado y los demas intentando que no se mueva junto oso platiado que ya la avian salvado y frida pregunta y eso**

platiado :mientras estabas hablando con el pervertido el tigre queria matarlo pero lo detenimos por que tu querias matarlo ademas que da miedo si esta requete mega super celoso aunque no se por que

cuervo:gata como pudistes pediles ayuda son nuestro enemigos

gata: eran cuervo eran

oso:como que eran

gata: pues eran ya son nuestros amigos

cuervo:dejame explicarte ellos son buenos nosatras mala que no lo entiendes

gata:si pero mi novio es el tigre y aunque no lo acenten son nuestros amigos

cuervo: no que era manny andas de dsgraciada gata jajajaja

gata:no, soy fiel ami novio chicas que mas pstas quieren se los digo o ustedes lo descubren

ambas :dinos

gata :mensas manny es el tigre

ambas:que estas dicendo que sales con un héroe

Frida: la verdad es logico a las chicas buenas les gusta a los malos atrativos o a los heroes atrativos y por consilacion a la chicas malas como nosatras les gusta los villanos atrativos o a los heores lindo dulzes y atrativos

Oso: no te pases niña

Cuervo:es cierto que telavoron el cerbro oke estas loca dedes anadr con un villano es muy normal no con un heroe de pacotilla

**deice cuervo**

tigre :hey sigo aqui

cuervo: por que cres que lo dije

oso:amiga no pudes andar con un heroe que dirian tus padres

Frida: para tu mayor informacion yo no tengo padres como ustedes me abndonaron (muy enojada)

Cuervo: y la adoptivas mm mi madre tu madrasta y de oso tambien ella estaran futriosas cuando lo sepan

Frida:no me importa ya amo a manny y por nada lo dejare cuervo: dinos una razón por que no tenemos que decirle

Frida:por que lo amo no es suficiente razon

**dece frida con lagrimas en los ojos**

gata: lei su diaro y dice oso ¨ay hoy conoci al chico mas lindo de la escuela aunque si le digo a frida desegurro votara por manny su nombre es¨ no dire su nombre para no aruinarlo y el de cuervo dice¨es el mas atrativo chico que ehh visto en mi vida asta en la clase me miraba muy seguido espero que le guste su nombre es¨igual que osoy eso

y que no sebes quines son

**decen ambas ambas chicas salen dirento a casa al llegar les decen a su mama**

mama:quue frida anda con heroe

**su mama se enoja y cundo frida llega le dece que no le permitira ser novia de un estupido hero **

Frida: me echaron de cabeza

**ellas solo asiertan con la cabeza **

frida :achh ya calmate ademas el es muy lindo y dulze

mama :no no no y un grandisimo no los heores son demasiados buenos ademas nisiquiera se su apellido

Frida:su apeido es rivera dice

mama:rivera eso nunca ese apellido es una calaña

**bueno asta qui les dejo espero que les aiga gustado adiós **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos espero que les guste este fic y les repito frida suarez me ayudo en este fic bueno sigamos**

Frida: por que dices que el apellido rivera es una calaá

**pregunta frida**

mama(nerviosa):bueno es que bueno yo salia con su padre rodolfo rivera ase mucho

las tres: que

Frida: y eso que no tiene que ver con manny para nada

Mama:bueno es el y yo nos ibamos a casr pero unos dias antes de la boda me dijo que se canselaba

Frida: lo siento pero manny es total mente diferente es

mama: es dulce bueno cariñoso y te ama

Frida: si

la mama: es lo que tambien crei

Frida: ummm pero debe haber una rozon por que te dijo eso no ademas manny es difernte

Mama: no no lo es todos los que lleven el apellido rivera son unos hijos de

Frida: mama

Mama: es sierto y punto no podras salir con el no podras hablarle ni aser nada con el ni siquiera asercarte

Frida: tu no puedes obligarme

Mama: soy tu madre y tienes que aser lo que te diga

Frida: no eres mi verdadera madre

Mama: jovensita vallase a su avitasion

Frida: ggrrrrrr

**y se va asu cuarto frida pone una almuda abajo de las sabanas y se trsforma el la gata mistica y sale por su ventana directo ala casa de su novio ****pasa un tiempo y su mama entra a su cuarto y dice  
**

mama :bueno puedes ser solo su amiga pero nada mas entendido

**y al ver que no oyo nada quito las sabanas y dijo**

mama :te maldigo etapa de reveldia

**se trasforma por que estambien una surpevillana y es la vultrila. ****frida se encuentra en la casa de manny siendo consolada por el la chica estba lloran mientras el la braza tiernamente**

Manny:mi amor calmate si ademas como dijistes debe haber una razon no llores

**dice manny trantodo de tranquliazar a frida **

Frida:es que no quiero estar lejos de ti te amo y no aguntaria estar lejos de ti

Manny:yo tambien te amo y no se que haria sinti

**dece manny **

Manny: te prometo que pensare algo para que los dos estemos juntos

Frida: (snif) e-enserio gracias

Manny:enserio te amo

Frida:yo tambien te amo

Vultrila: y yo amo que este rivera este muerto

**los dos se dan cuenta que estaba ay vultrila en la ventana y dice**

vultrila: vamonos ahora

frida :no quiero

vuitrila:ven ahora jovencita

Frida:no me quedo aki con manny no me ire

**dece Frida abrazandolo fuerte**

Manny: si ella quiere estar con migo asi sea no dejare que te la lleves

Vuiltrila:cloro que si

**en ese momento buitrila ataca a many con rayo dejando al chico muy mal herido**

Frida: manny grrr gata mistica

lansa un rayo con su guitarra pero no le da a buitrila

butrila: que raro tu nunca fallas

gata :y no falle mira

**Manny estaba curado ****en ese momento manny se trasforma en el tigre y empieza ayudar a Frida ambos ataca asta que manny y frida unen sus poderes el utiliza el Antiguo espíritu de El Tigre y frida el espiritu de lagata mistica prinsesa de los ladron **

Bultrila: ahgg la p-prosima vez tu frida vendras con migo

Frida: no pero ahh

**toma le da un rayo con su guitara y la cura**

frida: ahora vete

**bultrila se va**

tigre :frida estas bien

frida :si manny mejor vamonos antes que la policia ven-

**no pudo terminar por que alli estaba la policia y salio el jefe suarrez que al ver a gata mistica y tigre los agarraron y fueron asta la carsel alli el jefe les quito sus atefortos misticos y vio a frida quien se soprendio al verla **

jefe: tu

Frida: que policia

Jefe: ahorita (el toma su telefono y llama a su esposay le dice) ven rapido y trai una foto de ella

**se rereso a ellos y dijo**

jefe :creo que perdistes tu pastel no

manny :que mal

Frida: ahh?

manny :esque si no me metia en problemas con la policia mi madre me daria un pastel

Frida: ahh

jefe :y tu niña

Frida: me llamo frida

Jefe: je enserio

Frida: si por que algun problema

Jefe:esperame un poco si

Frida:bien

**en ese momento aparec la esposa de del jefe **

esposa:que paso querido

jefe :mira a la niña que esta ay

**su esposa vio y lloro pero de felisidad y se fue corriendo asi ella y la abrazo diciendo **

esposa :estas viva y bien frida

Frida:ehh lo siento pero la conosco

**la esposa se alejo lentamente con la cara de soprendida y dijo**

esposa: no me recuerdas

**frida solo nego con la cabeza**

esposa: quisas un golpe te afecto bueno ay que irno

manny :adonde se la lleva

Rodolfo: manny

**con tono de firme **

manny (nervioso): papa

Rodolfo:manny que pasa aki por que estas en la carcel

Manny(mas nervioso):bueno es que

Frida:es que buitila nos ataco y la de tubimos pero escapo y nos detubieron por que cren que la estbamos ayudando pero pues ya todo esta arreglado no se preocupe

Rodolfo:bien manny vomonos nesitas descansar despues de lo que paso

Manny: estabien

Jefe: tu frida iras con nosotros

Frida: ehh mas problemas

manny :y por que tiene que ir

jefe:pues nesitas aserle unos estudios pra ver si esta bien

manny:estabien ciudate mi amor

**dice manny a Frida**

Frida:estare bien no te preocupes corazon

**le dece Frida ****salieron afuera y manny se va con rodolfo y frida con el jefe y su esposa a un hospital donde le asen radio grafias y le sacan sangre**

el jefele dice al doctor

jefe :y como cuando estaran las pruebas del ADN

doctor: como mañana a las 6:00 pm

jefe: deacuerdo (pensando) espero que sea ella

**bueno aquí les dejo con el suspenso perdón por averme tardado es que no pude por que ayer mis padres me obligaron a ir al cine para ver la película de los vengadores y es sierto no miento bueno adios**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola aquí le continuo y les recuerdo frida suarez me ayudo y no no me importa si lla lo dije**

**era una mañana de sabado frida se habia quedado en casa del jefe surez eran lo 9am frida se habai levantado comio algo y salió al parque para relajarse y se encontro con zoe y andrea ay ambas se le quedan viendo y pasan de larga sin saludar a frida ****manny llega al parque y le dice**

manny :que buena familia no

Frida: solo estan molestas pero esto no va dar favor a tus amigos ehh

Manny: y que paso

Frida:no puedo creer que lo hizieran crei que eran mis amigas desde los 4 estube sola los conosi cundo tenia 10 años creia que al fin tenia una familia

**dece frida apunto de llorar**

manny :por favor no llores

Frida:manny no entiedes me duele que me traten asi, crei que comprenderían que aunque salga con un heroe

manny :y a mi me duele que llores frida

Frida:no se que aser estoy entre la espada y la pared por un lado estan mis amigas y por el otro estas tu la verdad es que no se que haria sin ti

**dece frida entr lagrimas **

Frida:te amo mucho manny

Manny: y yo a ati frida

**y la abraza ****frida sige lloran en los brazos de manny mientras tanto eran la 6pm el jefe de policia esta esprendo las pruebas de adn ****el jefe va con el doctor que le iba dar las pruabas y todo **

el jefe: ya tiene las pruebas doctor

doctor: si solio mm

**5 minutos despues **

**10 minutos despues **

**15 minutos después (esto se me acurio a mi X3)**

Jefe: QUE SALIO!

Doctor: ahy voy ahy voy no grite ... salio positivo ella es

Jefe:ella es

**dice el jefe con una sonrisa**

doctor:si señor surez ella es su hija

**el jefe sale feliz del hospita se direge a casa donde le dice a su esposa que si es ella frida es su hija ambos estan felices depues de 12 años alfin hbian encontrado asi hija la esposa brinca con emocion y le dice a sus dos hijas gemelas que brincan tambien de emoción bueno vamos con la pareja ****ellos estaban en la casa de manny a frida ya se le avia pasado el llanto y manny estaba ahy con ella la seguia abrazando luego sono que la puerta se abria y entro puma loco pero en gran papi y manny dijo**

manny :ola granpapi

granpapi: hola mijo y tu amiguita

**el no sabia que tenia novia manny**

manny :ella es mi novia frida

frida :un gusto puma loco uno de los mas grandes villanos

rivera no

gran papi :si como sabes

dece gran papi a frida

granpapi :asi eres una villana o heroina

**le pregunta gran papi a Frida**

Frida:una villana soy la gata mystica como lo sabes pues es una gran inspiracion para mi y todos los villanos

Granpapi: ohh ya veo

Dennciar · 17:06

Frida:bueno no es que me inporte verdad pero usted robo la legendaria piedra de la region maya aquella cuyo valor es muy grande no ,estoy en lo cierto o no

gran papi: si asi fue

manny :ay no

granpapi :te digo como lo hise

Manny: lo que fue que hiso es que finguio ser un policia se metio desmayo a todos robo la priedra puso una falsa y san se acabo

Granpapi: le aruinas la emocion

Frida: jajaja bueno eso fue muy facil no ade mas no pudo creer que la policia no se aya dodo cunta todavia

**todos rien asta que llega rodolfo y pregunta **

Rodolfo:de que se rien

Granpapi:de cosas bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego frida

Frida: okey

gran papi: y manny es buena quisas llege a ser rivera

Manny: AY PORFAVOR ERES EL SEGUNDO

Frida:hablan en serio o es broma

**pregunta frida**

granpapi: pues la verdad no lo digo de broma ehh manny

manny se sonroja a no mas poder igual que frida

granpapi:bueno yo solo digo

Rodolfo:mijo frida es la chica ideal para ti dice

**manny se sonroja a un mas y frida lansa una pequña sonrisa y luego manny dice **

Manny: a-a frida quieres que te lleve a casa

rodolfo :pues puedes llevarla despues de cenar manny la invito quieres frida

Frida: d-deacuerdo señor rivera

manny(pensando):quieres avergonsarme asta morir aunque frida rivera no suena mal

frida (pensando): me gusta el apellido ademas me gustaria casarme con Manny

Rodolfo: mm se van a quedar ahi

Granpapi: en que estan pensando ehh

**con cara picara**

los dos: en nada

**la cena fue tranquila y divertida manny se sentia aliviado algo le decia que si decidia casarse con frida su familia estaria encantada pero ****afuerra de esa casa estaba cuervo y oso platiado viendo todo desde principio a fin y les dio una rabia y dijieron al mismo tiempo **

las dos: vamos por ella

**en ese momento aprecan la cuervo y oso platido y empiezan atacar rodolfo se trasforma en white pantera granpapi puma loco manny el tigre frida gata mistica**

Manny:que quieran ahora

Ambas:queremos que nos regrese a frida

**decen cuervo y oso**

frida :no soy un objeto saben

puma loco y white pantera: no nos vas a quitar a la futura esposa de manny

manny: quieren dejar ese tema para despues

cuervo y oso (se rien) :enserio frida es la futura esposa de este idiota y imaginanse frida esposa de un estupido coberd parte de la familia mas desonrosa de todas jaja

**decen ambas****los **

tres riveras: no somos cobardes

rodolfo :menos desonrosa

puma loco: y mi nieto no es ningun idiota

Frida: oigan ya basta con esto largense

**frida dicen**

ambas: enserio te casrias con ese

Frida: si si me casaria con Manny

Rodolfo: si

granpapi :creo que lla tenemos a la esposa de manny

manny (pensando en voz alta): siii

**todos lo miraron y luego dijo**

manny: lo dije en voz alta verdad

Frida:si demasiodo alto mi amor

**le dece frida con una mirada picara**

Frida:ademas si me gustaria ser espsa del chico mas lindo de este mundo

Cuervo: auaahh entonces (mirando a oso)

Oso: tendremos que matar al novio

Ambas: antes de casarse

**le disparan un rayo a manny pero esta lo resive puma loco y no le ase daño por su robot ****frida las atca con un rayo de su guitarra y la desrriba dejandolas heridas**

**ambas se van dejando a todos mas tranquilos**

Frida( nerviso) : en serio quires caserte conmigo

manny (nervioso): s-si linda

Frida:yo tambien quiero casrme contigo mi amor te amo

rodolfo y gran papi: si

**manny y frida se dan un gran beso de amor **

Rodolfo: mi mijo

se separan y se ven y piensa en lo mismo y dice

ambos :claro pero cuando seamos grandes

los dos adultos :estamos deacuerdo

**manny saca de su bolsillo un anillo de oro con un diamente que granpai le hbia dado por si decidia casrse y se lo diera asesa chica ala que amaria por siempre manny se adorrilla y dice**

Manny:frida te casrias conmigo

Frida:si quiero caseme contigo

**Aquí les dejo espero que les aya gustado lose muy rápido de ellos sobre elcasamiento pero de todos modos será asi no quien los separaría si alguien lo ase mejor que se vaya a la ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos este capitulo solo lo hiso Frida Suarez como regalo de que me ayudara se lo merece unas palabras Frida mmm no quiere bueno sigamos con el capitulo de Frida.**

**Después dela declaración amorosa de Manny el chico deja a Frida en su casa pero cundo ella entra su madre estaba enojada ya que zoe y Andrea le habían dicho todo **

Frida-dice la mama molesta –como que te vas a casar con ese ese patán

Pues si me voy a casar –dice Frida -además no le digas así

Estas loca casarte con el –dice zoe

Si no les gusta no es mi problema-dice Frida - además me voy a dormir

**Frida había entrado a su cuarto agarro su guitarra y empezó a escribir una canción de amor para Manny **

Tengo Un Pobre Corazón

Que A Veces Se Rompió Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindió

Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión

Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte por siempre

Tenerte Conmigo

Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto

Que tu sientas lo mismo

Dicen Que este loco Amor

No Tiene Solución

Que Tu Mundo En Mi Mundo No

Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No

Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión

Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo

Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto

Que tu sientas lo mismo

Y De Pronto Un Día De Suerte

Se Me Hizo Conocerte

Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino

Ahora Creo En El Destino

Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo

Pero mas Suerte es Quererte Tanto

Que tu Sientas lo Mismo

**Luego de eso Frida se va adormir el sol sale iluminando todo la ciudad milagro el despertador de Frida suena eran las 8 :00 am Frida sale de su cama desayuna y se baña y sale de la casa caminaba sin ninguna pero ocupación con por detrás alguien la braza y le tapa los ojos **

-Adivina quien soy

-Mm Manny- dice Frida

-como supiste

-Te conozco si además ya te extrañaba mi amor –dice Frida mientas abrazaba a Manny por el cuello

-Yo también te extrañe mi vida dice Manny mientras la abraza por la cintura

**Ambos se dan un beso cundo Manny se separa de ella y se van caminando a agarrados de las manos no muy lejos de ahí el jefe de policía Suarez busca la forma de decir le a Frida que era su hija como se preguntaba una vez y otra asta que se le ocurrió algo en ese momento Manny y Frida se encontraban en el cine viendo una película después fueron ala feria en fin estuvieron muy ocupados asta que se hizo de noche Manny va a dejar a Frida pero esta le pide que si se pude quedar con el el acepta y se van a su casa a descansar **

**No les pareció lo mas romántico bueno adiós la canción se llama un dia de suerte que se la pasen bien. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí le sigo con el fic espero que les guste agan bromas portese bien y ríanse **

**era de día el sol salia y unas cuantas aves cantaban frida despertaba eran lo 9:00amla chica baja a desayunar donde manny y su familia la esperaban muy feliz**

Manny:buenos dias mi amor

Frida: buenos dias cariño y señores rivera

Rodolfo: como estas frida

granpapi hola frida

Frida:bien y ustedes

Rodolfo: tambien

Manny: oye que quieres aser despues

Frida:pues nose talvez ir al parque y tomar algo

gran papi: o por que no me ayuda a robar algo muajajaja

**todos lo miran**

granpapi: ahhh bueno solo decia

Rodolfo: creo que tendre que vijilar a tu abulo Manny

Manny:jm jm ak papa

Frida:bueno y que hacesmo

**suena que un banco explota a fuera y manny dice**

Manny: quieres ir a detenerlos

Frida: claro

**y se van al llegar al banco se encuentran con django de los muertos que llevaba un gran botín de dinero **

django:miren quienesta aki el tigre y la chica mas lindo de este mundo

Frida: no me importa si es un alago no me llames asi

Django:No te enojes preciosa vamos mi linda gatita que no te gustaría estar conmigo

frida :sabes algo vete a la

**por ordenes de Frida Suarez no quería que pusiera una palabrota ¬¬ como sea sigamos**

django:oye bebe cuida tu lenguaje

Manny: oye como que te callas o te mando al otro estremo del universo

Django:oye por que te pones así el tigre si que esta lindura fuera tu novia

**y sale cuervo y oso y cuervo dice **

cuervo :no peor es su comprometida

django:que, no, enserio

oso: si enserio estos dos se van a casar

Frida:que hacen aki

oso :vinimos a matar el tigre

django: yo ayudo

frida :que no me pueden dejar empas por que no aceptan que soy feliz alado de manny

cuervo:no queremos recuperar a nuestra amiga

oso:si frida te extrañamos por favor deja a este perdedor y ven con nosotras

Frida: ya dejeme empaz

Cuervo: enserio frida nos cambias por este pededor

Frida:chicas saben que son mis mejores amigas y las quiero y mucho ademas crei que comprendierian

Cuervo:comprender que que andas con un héroe y te vas a casar con el

**dice cuervo gritando**

Frida: bien y que te parece si asemos algo

Oso: a que te refieres

Frida: yo contra ustedes en una semana si gano me dejan empasa

cuervo :y si no

frida :me voy de ciudad milagro

cuervo: y no ves denuevo el tigre

frida :tenemos un trato

Manny: frida estas segura

frida :si amor

las dos: deacuerdo

**en ese momento el jefe surez aprese y aresta a todos **

jefe:bueno tengo que hablar con frida a solas

Frida:lo que tenga que decr digalo en frente de todos

Jefe:bueno tu eres mi hija

que :dicen todos

**el jefe surez saca una hija donde venia unas pruebas de adn donde decian psitivo frida se soprende en ese momento aparece la esposa del jefe y dece **

esposa:ven mi niña ven con mama

**frida solo dice **

Frida:como puden decir eso ustedes me abandonaron cundo era una niña y me piden que les diga papa y mama oke no saben cuanto los odio

**dece frida alejandose con lagrimas en los ojos la esposa del jefe empieza a llorar y dice **

esposa:nuestra hija nos odia por que

Manny: no se quisas POR QUE LA DEJARON VARADA A SU SUERTE CASI TODA SU VIDA

Zoe:el tiene razon

Andrea: le dejaron sola asiendo que se exponiera a muchos peligrossi que tipos de padres son que dejan asu hija de 4 años solo en este mundo cruel

Jefe: es que no la dejamos sola

Todos: que

Jefe: a nosotros nos la robaron no sabemos por que

Cuervo:si como no

Oso:tu vieron 12 años pra buscarlo por que no lo hicieron

**en ese momento ambas se van a buscar a Frida **

manny :si pudieron buscarla por que no

**y se va tambien a buscar a Frida. ****frida se encontrba en la orrila del volcan de la ciudad llorando a mares en ese momento aprece cuervo y oso y la abarzan tiernamente**

oso:frida no llores ellos esos idiotas que dicen ser tus padres elos no merecen tus lagrimas

zoe:si frida nosotras tenemos la culpa perdonanos por ser asi es que estabamos celosas de ti y manny frida eso idiotas no son tus pdre sabes por que

Frida: por que

Andrea:por que nigun padre abandona asu hija

Zoe:frida perdonanos por er egoistas contigo y sobre la apueta alvidala si

Frida: gracias chicas

**manny aparece y la abraza y le dice a su oido**

Manny: frida no te pongas triste por favor y no me importa quien sea nadie te va aser dañio mientras este aqui

**Frida coresponde el abrezo y dice gracias manny**

**Bueno esto es todo adios**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola aquí les traigo la conti losiento por tardar bueno este fic me ayuda Frida Suarez y lo seguire repitiendo asta que se les quede grabado**

**habian pasado horas un frida estaba un poco mal zoe y Andrea se habian hido ya era tarde y mañana tenian escuela frida se que daria a dormir en casa de manny **

Manny:bueno hay que irnos prinsesa estarde y ase frio

Frida: si

**sin animos y con lagrimas en las mejillas ****ambos se diregen as casa del chico cenan y se van a dormir pero antes manny le da un beso en los labios a frida de buenas noches **

Manny:como estas mi amor

Frida: maso menos

**manny la ve un poco triste **

Frida: estoy mal por que mis supestos padres aparecieron de repente y bien por que porfin zoe y andrea van a dejarnos empas

Manny: lo siento

Frida: por

Manny: por todo lo que as pasado

Frida: no es tu culpa cariño

Manny:lose pero no me gusta verte llorar me duele

Frida:mmm no sabes cunta los nesesite estaba sola tenia 4 años a esa edad pues nose nesetas mucho atus padres no te imaginas lo que es estar sola a esa edad no saber como es el mundo tan cruel y con muchos peligros tener hambre y frio y ver a otros niños con sus padres y tu no tenerlos es horrible

**dice frida llorando**

manny :no se como es pero tte prometo que no te dejare sola te lo juro

**en ese momento aparecen gran papi y rodolfo aprecer habian escuchado todo desde la puertaambos habian abrzado a frida ya que por ser la prometida de manny y tambien por el cariño que le tenían se sentia mal**

manny :bueno es mejor dejar a frida descansar a tenido un dia duro

granpapi: esta bien

rodolfo concuerdo ademas que mañana tienen escuela los dos a dormir

manny :yo y mi bocota

**los tres se habian salido del cuarto donde dormia Frida en ese moenteo manny entra al cuarto de frida y le habia dicho que no se iria asta que ella se durmiero o podia quedarse con ella y dormir a su lado para protergelafrida sonria al lindo gesto que su novio tenia con ella y dijo sonrojada bueno puedes que darte a dormir conmigo manny se puso a un lado de frida y ella se afera a su camiseta y el lo abrasa de manera protectora y se quedan dormidos ****al dia siguiente manny se despierta antes que frida y la despierta amablemente**

manny :amor ya es de dia

frida :mm deacuerdo

Manny: voy a mi cuarto para cambiarme si

Frida: mmjj de acuerdo nos vemos en la cosina

**frida se arregla y baja ala cosina donde granpapi y roldolfo aprcer estban peleando con algien frida entra para ver cual era el problema y seprendio al ver a emiliano sures y asu esposa en la csa a parecer pelanban por que querian llavarse a Frida muy lejos obvio que ambos adultos no aseptaron les parecia algo ilogico que despues de abandonarla se la llevaran y mas si frida ya era parte de la famili por ser la prometida de Manny**

rodolfo :no se la van a llevar entiendalo

jefe: no es su hija

esposa: es nuestra hija ahora les pido por favor que nos la den

granpapi: no es de la familia y no le hisieron suficiente daño

jefe: por favor les digo que me de a mi hija

Rodolfo: y le repito no lo vamos aser

Esposa:por favor delvumame a mi hija

Jefe: a demas por que no nos la quierendar no es su hija ni nieta es nestra hija y tenemos dercho

**ambos se habian que dado pensando de todos modos se i van a entarar**

jefe:digan me por que no me van a dar a mi hija

**bueno por que decen ambos aldltos nerviosos**

**en ese momento manny aprece y dece **

Manny:por que frida es mi prometida y no voy a permitir que se la lleven

**frida aperece y dece **

Frida:es cierto manny es mi prometido ademas ellos son mi familia los quiero y a ustesdes los odio y no saben cuanto

**Aquí les dejo espero que les aya gustado agan bromas pórtense bien y lose lo que dije no tiene sentido pero bueno**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno aquí le sigo espero que les guste me ayuda Frida Suarez **

**manny lo ataca conm sus garras y django enpieza atacarlo con su guittara**

**mientras la gata va contra satarna los demas pelen con los esqueletos bandidos **

**frida lanza un rayo a la gitarra de satarna el cual ase que la guitarra de la villana se haga senisas**

gata: una menos falta el otro

cuervo :los esqueletos derotados grintando con los demas ensima de una pila de hueso

gata: bien aora por django

**manny estaba peliando duro no se esforsava mucho pero queria que django sufriera un poco (traducion de un poco de mente de manny sufrir asta que el infierno quiera) pero django invoca a miles de esquelestos quienes atrapan a manny y lo empizan a golperar vilmente en ese momento aprace la gata mistica y con los demas y al ver que django golpeaba a su novio se enoja**

gata:django dejalo empaz antes de que te mate

cheta: bueno no seria rematar pues ya esta muerto

**gata le envia una mirada asesina y cheta dice**

cheta :vale vale ya me callo

gata:miren hay algo que no saben si una persona roba o destruye la guitarra y los que queda lo quema bueno django dejara de exixtir y ser una molestia y lo ise con su padre y lo pudo aser con el

cheta:enserio

cuervo:si

gata:ahorra si no quieres que tu pases lo mismo alejate d e el

**dice lagata quien explusaba una gran aura**

**oso ve la aura que saca gata y dice **

oso (gritando): calmate gata

tigre (susurrando): que le pasa

gata:callate

dice la gata intiminando a oso

**nunca la habia visto asi frida podia ser muy tranqula pero cundo se enojaba podia explusar una gran poder que era demasido fuerte **

cuervo:enseri gata calmate

tigre :frida calmate porfavor

búho:que le pasa

gata: manny ggggrrr

**disia esto mientras se sotenia la cabeza con las dos manos y luego avrio los ojos lo mas que pudo y se desmayo**

Manny: frida

**pero cipoado y sale corriendo pero antes django lo detine pero manny con sus garas rompe la serdas de su gutarra y django se desvanese**

manny carre alado de frida y trata de despertarla

cuervo:hay que llavarla s descarsar no te procupes estara bien

raul:haber que paso

**se van a la casa del macho**

Andrea:miren les contremos algo sobre los poderes de frida

Jorge: que cosa

Zoe: veran pues

Andrea:hace mucho tiempo habia una prinsesa que gbernaba españatienia una collar que la convertia en una heroina se puso la gata mistica solvo atos aquellos que que molestaba asu plueblo pero un dia su reyno fue trasionado y uinvadodo por un demonio era muy podero la prinsesa s trasformo y empezo apeear pero no `pdia venselo asta que sele ocuurio ulilizar el aurra del la gata mistica el ata que era muy poderoso que al quelo lastimaba morria de la peor manera pero cundo lo derroto la prinsesa murio el ataque era muy mortal

**todos se soprendieron**

zoe: pero el atace consistia en algo peor que la prinsesa no sabia

Manny: en que

Andrea: penso que lo destruyo asi fue pero se unio al collar de la gata y ese solo puede ser utilizado por la persona elegitama al trono de españa y de la misma sangre que la prinsesa

Zoe:el ataque pude liberal al demonio

manny :entonces frida esta con esa maldicion se pone triste

raul :por que no se lo quita a se desase del collar

Andrea: bueno es que no puede elcollar sabe cuando la heredera nase y asi esta destinada para siempre si intenta desaserse el demonio sale

Zoe:bueno hay una solucion

Manny:cual

**dice manny deseperado**

Andrea: bueno no sabemos la unica que sabe es Frida

En ese momento frida se levanta todos al verl van y la abrzan

Manny:frida me alegro que estas bien mi vida

**dece manny mientras abrazaba a frida y le plantaba un beso en sus labios que rápidamente ella se alejo **

Frida: por que no iva estarlo

los tres chicos la miran soprendida y luego miran a zoe y Andrea y manny dice

Manny: otra cosa que no nos dijieron

zoe :a frida se le borra la memoria

Manny:estan dicendo que frida no recuerda nda

Frida:qien ers tu

**prenguta manny quien se aleja del los brazos de Manny**

manny:frida mi amor soy yo manny tu novio

Frida:que yo no tengo novio

**frida miras a su arededor y dice **

Frida: donde estoy

manny :en mi casa

Frida: por que me trajistes aqui

Jorge: por que te desmayastes

Frida: quienes son ustedes

Raul: el es jorge y yo raul somos tus amigos

Frida: yo no engo amigos solo amigas

**luego ve a zoe y andrea y dice**

Frida: son ellas ola chicas vamonos estos estan locos

manny :frida enserio no recuerdas nada y nadie

Frida: no

**los tres se sonprendieron frida habi olvidado por cmpleto todo de que manny era su amado novio y prometido**

Manny:debe haber una manera en la que frida recuper la memoria

Andrea:buena hay una bede haber algo muy poderoso que le haga recordar es decir algo que te una a ella nosolo lerel mente si no tambien espiritual mente

**manny pensaba en que que podia unirlo a ella que fura lo demasido especial y inpotante que le ayudara re cuperar su memoria pero que al fin manny tenia la solucion el anillo si el anilllo de compromiso que le dio a Frida manny va coriendo al cuarto de frida ya que ay tenia el anillo para que no se lo robaran lo agaro y se dirijio asta Frida**

Manny:oye quieres que lo agamos facil o difícil

Frida:mira yo nose quien ers tu si

**dice frida enojada**

Manny:pues entoces sera por las mals

**manny agarra a frida y la jala sata unir sus labios con los de ella **

**el beso duro unos minutos al separer se manny agarra la mano de frida y ledice**

Manny:frida mi amor tu y y somos novios te acuerdad yo tedi este anillo por que te amo y ademas te lo di por que quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo frida yo te amo y quiero casrme contigo y estar a tu lado asta que la muerte nos separe

**Bueno aquí les dejo espero que les aya gustado adiós me ayudo Frida Suarez**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola aquí les traigo la continuacion**

**frida se quedo viendo por unos segundos en ese momento la cabeza le empezo a doler y en su mente empezo aparrecer todo lo que habia vivido con manny cundo lo conosio cundo se hicieron novios cundo conosi a sus padres verdaderos todo **

**frida se desmallo callendo en los brazos de manny **

Manny: frida frida despierta

raul :creo que tantos desmayos no le daran ganas de dormir

**todos los miran de callate**

raul: bueno ya me callo ... cren que recuerde algo

Andrea: eso espero

Zoe: un momento no queriamos antes que se pararan

Andrea: si pero recuerda que le hisimos lapromesa de no aser nada que la dañe

Zoe: ahh si

**en ese momento frida abre lentamente sus ojos **

manny(preocupado):Frida mi amor estas bien

Frida:que paso me cabeza me duele dime coroazon

**todos se pusieron feliz al parecer frida habia recuperado la memoria**

todos:frida que bueno que estabien

Frida:si pero no me handicho que paso

Manny: lo que paso es esto

**le cuenta todo lo sucedido**

Frida: no sabia que me pasaba eso

Zoe: enserio no sabias de la historia

frida :eso si sabia pero no que se me borraba la memoria se imagina si le pasa todo el mundo eso

Andrea:frida tu sabes cual es la solucion pra derotarlo

Frida:si pero en estosmomentos no tengo ganas de decirlo tengo mucha ambre

los chicos se van ya que tenia tambien habre y era tarde dejando a manny y a frida solos

Manny:bueno hay que bajar a cenar

**dece manny mientras la agarraq dela mano ambos bajan cenan y ven una pelicula y se van a dormir**

Manny:buenas noches presiosa

Frida:buenas noches corazon

**ala mañana siguiente frida se despierta antes y va con manny que ya estaba despierto como era sabado fueron a ir a la feria manny y frida subieron atodos los juegos en ultimo fue el tunel del amor lugar perfecto pra estar abrazodos o besarse ****obio que ambos estaban entra besos y abrazos asta que termino el paseal salir se en cuntran con sus amigos que los miraban con ojos de burla mientras abos se sepraban muy sonrojados**

Frida: es necesario que nos sigan a todas parte¬/¬

Zoe: no pero es gracioso como verlos sonrojado y diciendo tonterias

por estar enamorados

Frida: callate que eres la menos indicada para decir eso sabes mmm

**zoe se sonroja**

zoe: bueno vamonos a otra parte quieren

Frida: gane

**mientras ellas dos se peleaban no se daban cuenta que raul estaba un poco molesto por que sabia a que se referia y eso le molestaba manny se dio cuenta y como zoe estaba enfrente se le ocurrio algo y dijo**

manny :zoe!

zoe se da media vuelta empuja a raul y cay en una ensima de zoe en una posision muy comprometedora manny ase la señal para que todos salgan corriendo y se fueron dejandolos solo

raul(nervioso)lo siento te lastime

zoe(sonrojada)no estoy bien muy bien

raul:bueno ya que estabos asi puedo decirte algo

zoe:si que

raul:eres muy bonita

**diece raul con una xpresión seductora**

zoe:aa grsias

**dece zoe muy sonrojada**

**ambos se queda mirando uno al otro por un buen tiempo asta que ambos unen sus labios en un beso ****puedo aserte una pregunta dice raul **

zoe:si cual

raul:qu eres ser mi novia

zoe:si

**dice zoe muy feliz**

**se la pasaron todo el dia juntos asta que tenia que despidirse y zoe fu asu casa donde estaba andrea y frida sentdas leyendo un revista bajaron la revista y vieron a zoe y ella dijo**

zoe :mama me va a matar

ambas: pooooooor

zoe: me enamore de un superheore

**con cara de enamorada**

**las dos se soprendieron una por que no sabia frida por que queria esperarse asta vacasiones para aser eso seria mas dificil asi**

Frida:y quien ese dime

andrea (amenazadoramente):si es jorge te mando a otro reloj de dimension

**zoe y frida si le quedan viendo con cara de soprendidas y luego zoe dijo**

zoe: no es jorge (con indiferensia)

zoe: (emocionada) es raul ahhhh

**enserio dice frida nuy emocionda mientras brincaba con ella eso es genial amiga**

zoe:si es mi novio mañana vomos a salir a cenar

Frida:me alegro oye estonses ya me comprendes no cundo dice que la niñas malas nos gusta los niños buenos no

Zoe:si claro bueno promentame que no le diran nda a mama

Frida:te lo prometo

luego las dos miran a andrea con su celular que ya abia mandado un mensaje

andrea las miran y dice

Andrea: que

Frida:que estabas haciendo

Andrea:mm enviando un mensaje

Frida:dame el telefono

**andrea le da el telefono de mala gana y dicia te veo en una hora**

Frida: aquien vez en una hora

luego la mama de ellas asota la puerta y dice

mama: zoe como pudistes enamorarte de un heore

zoe: mama

**como lo supistes dicen las dos**

mama:bueno me dijo andrea

ambas chicas sele que an viendo

zoe:mama por favor es muy lindo y gaupo me me quiere

mama:bueno cual es su apellido

zoe:rivera

**que dice la mama**

zoe :pero no son familiares de sangre a el lo adoptaron

pero antes decir algo mas en la puerta aparecen emiliono y su espiosa con un abogado

mama:que queren

**benomos por frida **

**decen ambos **

**que dcen las cuatro**

abogado:nesesitamos hablar

mama:niñas por que no van al cine a algun otro lugar si

**las tres chicas solo asientan con la cabeza y se van ala csa del macho**

mama:bien que

Carmela: esto es una demanda legal y la custodia de la joven frida ahorra es nuetra hija por todas las de la ley

Emiliano:y si no me ladas en menos de 24 horas usted ira ala carsel entendiodo

Mama: y metengo que asustar con eso todos saben si la hija o hijo de cualquier familia esta maltratado o asido abandonado por algun familiar a algo asi se lleva a una familia adoptiva o con una persona que ella quiera estar y la persona este dispuesta a mantenerla

**Aquí les dejo **

**Me ayudo Frida suarez verdad que se quedaron pensando con o ya no nos va ese mensaje pues no**


	16. Chapter 16

**Espero que les guste me ayudo Frida Suarez y no voy a dejar de decir esto y creo que lo saben bien**

ESPOSA**:**es mi hija braja maldita

Mama:como me dijo piruja

Esposa(molesta):bruja escuho

**en esmomento ambas empiezan a pelar mietrastanto en la casa del macho las chicas estaban viendo una peli zoe y raul se estaban besan al igual que manny y frida cosa que a jorge le molesto y le dio asco mientras andrea reviso la hora en su celular y dijo**

Andrea: tengo que irme

**todos se dan cuenta de lo que dijo y jorge algo raro (molesto)por el comentario pregunto**

jorge :y adonde vas

Andrea: a donde no te importa

Jorge: es noche es mejor que te qudes aqui

Andrea: no te are caso sabes

Jorge: pues devirias

Andrea: tu deverias cerar tu boca

Frida:si prisnsesas ambas bonitas se puden ir a otro laso y djarnos solos si

**dice frida quien se había artado de oir escuchalos**

jorge(molesto):oye callate se no molestes

Andrea:oye quien crees que ers pra habrle asi e tarado

Jorge:hay mira quen lo dice boba

Zoe:chicos ya calmense

Raul:si no pelen prancen casados

**al oir esto andrea se solio de la casa y jorge fue al banco y ahy se trasformo en el buho y se fue a un lugar desolado donde una sombra lo esperaba**

sombra: tardastes

jorge :pues si lo uvieras echo mas sutil no teniamos que armar una ecenita

**de las sombras aparecio andrea**

Andrea: y si tu no me uvieras preguntando tampoco uvieramos armado una ecena sabes

Zoe:a donde habran ido prenguta zoe

Frida:nose pero lo avergure dice frida

**frida se trasforma en la gata mistica zoe en la cuervo manny en el tigre y raul en cheta **

cheta:a donde vomas no sabemos donde estan

cuervo:pues frida los pude loclizar

gata:si tengo un super olfato

gata:estan el la fabrica abadonada de cajas vamos

**los 4 se diregen asi el lugar ay se encontraron a jorge y andrea b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e muy apasionadamente**

jorge:que cosa

raul_:nose pasen oiga torto

pero antes de terminar los demas le tapan la boca

gata:que nosabes ques espiar oke

jorge:perdon

**dice jorge gritando cosa que ase eco por todos lados**

Frida:oye amiga puedo ofender a tu novio

Zoe:pero no mucho

Frida:ok oye que tines entre las orejas de seguro no hay cerebro

**cosa que hace reir a todos ****en ese momento andra y jorge aperecen**

jorge: oigan tontos no deverian ir a otra parte

**frida se deja de carcajiar y dice**

Frida: y ustedes no deverian decirnos que son novios

**jorge y andrea se sonrojan y dicen**

ambos: no lo somos

Frida: a no

Ambos:no

Zoe:bueno nos vamos

**ambos chhicos se aliviaron de que no lo descubiera**

**los 4 se van al la casa del macho**

**asegir con lo suño**

**mientras andrea y jorge pasaban todo el tiempo juntos viendo las estrellas **

**desde el volcán**

**aquí le termino**


	17. Chapter 17

**Losiento por ser muy corto**

**Vamos con Andrea y jorge **

andrea :sera bueno olcultaselos

jorge :despues de que tu le dijistes a tu mama eso de zoe y raul no creo que te la deje salvada ehh

andrea: hahaha tienes razon

**mientras tanto zoe y raul tinia una pe queña discusion sobre que grupo de cantants era mejor**

zoe:no el mejor es panda

raul:no la mejor es one direcion dice raul

frida : es mejor que se callen

zoe:es que este tonto no entiende

raul:yo o tu dice raul

Manny:oigan enserio van a dejar que una pequeña pela auirrine su noviasgo

zoe:no te metas si esto es un preoblema de preja no de chimsos idiotas

cosa que hace enojar a Frida

Frida:oye no le hables asi no tines derecho de decirle eso

raul: y tu no le hables a si a zoe

Frida:ahi y quien me va de tener tu si comono

Raul:oye tarada callate por si t golpeo vas asilir llorando como una bebe

Manny:haber ya callate raul no le hables asi a mi novia dejala se ella no es una bebe llorano cuida tus palabras si

Zoe:cállate cara de mono

Frida:akien le dijo cara de mono haber basta degen de discituir

Raul:no te metas anbandonana si ademas mis verdaderos padres murieron y a ti nunca te quzieron ademas quien quedria a algien tan tonta

**cosa que hizo llorar a frida quien se fue asu habiatacion cerrando la puerta fuerte mente**

Manny:si seras idiota

Y se va con Frida ledice que le abre y entra

**Bueno asta que les dejo en el principio le decía que era corto**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno este es la conti me ayuda frida suarez **

Frida:y que queromos todo perfecto

Zoe:oye frida pudo aserte una pregunta

Frida:si cual dice frida

Zoe:tu y manny ya se despidieron

Frida(nerviosa):aaa bueno no como crees

Zoe:en serio no lo an hecho

Frida:no

zoe: de acuerdo te creo (pensando) si como no ya veremos si enverdad dices la verdad

frida(pensando): no me va a creer lo se tengo que aser algo

**mientras tanto en otro lado dela escuela estabba pasando lo mismo raul le preguntba a manny lo mismo**

manny:ya te lo dije raul no lo hemos heco

raul:mmm me lo juras

Manny:te lo juro

Raul:ok te creo

**dice raul ,raul pensando **

raul:si como no estoy seguro que ya lo hizieron y lo probare

**ambos chicos estaban decididos de demostar que manny y frida habien pasado la noche juntos mientras manny y friida se eencontraba en la bibioteca pra hablr**

manny: creo que raul sopecha pues de ya sabes

frida: zoe tambien

Frida(preocupada):que haremos

manny:todo estara bien mientras nojugemos eso de verdad o reto extremo

Frida (riendo)si la verdad no creo que lo hagan ademas no creo que nos espien mas raul no

Ambos:jajja

Frida:oye (dice frida apenada) y que te parecio

Manny:de la noche(pícaramente) genial

Frida:en serio

dice frida sonrojado

Manny:y ati que te pareci

frida : genial pero te digo que bueno que lo disfrustastes por que en un largo tiempo no abra repeticion (picaramente)

Manny:que por que

**dice manny deprimido**

Frida:bueno si queremos que no sepan tendremos actuar normal

manny:p-p-p-peroooooo

frida: aguántate

Manny(con su cara de niño molesto):ne es justo

Frida:manny bebe se que molesta pero cundo esto termine pdremos repetirlo si solo resiste si

Manny:en serio muñeca me lo prometes

Frida:si te lo prometo

**ambos unen sus labios en un beso tan dulce y calido y apacionado**

zoe: an oido la frase busquese un cuarto oscuro

manny y frida se separann del beso para derse cunta que no estaban solos ya que zoe y raul escuharon todo

Frida(nerviosa):hola chicos que hen aki

Manny(nervioso):desde hece cunto estan ahi

Raul:eso no importa lo que importa es qur nos mitieron

Zoe:crei que eran nuetras amigos

Raul:si pense que bueno noera de esperar se como una novia facilona como frida no me soprende

**cosa que hece molestar a Manny**

manny: que dijistes raul

raul: lo que oistes

manny:si le dices denuevo asi te rompo la cara

raul:ahi si como si pudieras ademas no esmi culpa que tu novia sea una facilona

**cosa que iso enojar a manny en ese momento ambos empezaron a pear**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno los iento por la tardansa esque tuve problems y todo eso pero aquí les traigo la continuación**

**-#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#-3-3-#_#_#_#_#_#-3-#**

**en ese momento llagan ndrea y zoe**

zoe:qu paso

Frida:bueno tengo malas noticias

Ambas:cuales

Frida:no podre entar al concurso

Ambas:que

Andrea:como, que, no!

Frida:bueno es que me torci el tobillo y no podre si asta 3 meses volvere hacer ginasia

andrea: esto es ta mal muy mal

zoe:lo se como le aremos

frida:T.T ni idea

las tres: ahhhhhh

Frida:bueno no modos ustdes dos dben aser mi acto

Zoe:que esloca verdad

Frida:no hablo eneserio

Andrea:pero tu acto es demasiado dificil

Frida:lo se pero sino lo hecen saldremos de la copetencia internacional

zoe:oooo podemos

frida: que

**zoe se aserco a su oido y dijo**

zoe: usar el espiritu de la gata mistica para curarte

luego se alejo y se lo dijo a andrea y esta sonrio

frida:ahhh no

las dos : porrT

Frida:tengo mis razones si

Ambas:cuales

Frida:razones que no les dire ustedes averiguen

**ambas salieron y se que daron pensando en cuales podrian ser las razones de fria para no curarse ella misma asi que pidieron aydad a raul y jorge que por obias razones ya sabian por que**

raul:bueno ya sabemos pero no les diremos

ambas:por que

jorge:bueno averiguenlo solo les daremos una pista

ambas:cual

jorge:ustes concen a manny como se preocupa por frida no

ambas:si

raul:ahi esta la respuesta

andrea:sigo sin entender

ambos:bien les diremos

raul:obio que frida quier que manny la cuide y la consienta y que mejor prrestesto que un tobillo roto

ambas:ahhhh

andrea:ya ya capte

zoe:jajaj

andrea: aunque no es mal plan

jorge: ni se te ocurra romperte el tobillo

andrea: nunca pense eso pero gracias por la idea

**luego le saca la lengu y se va mientres jorge esta en shokc ****ya era tarde frida se encontrba en la casa del mcho obio siendo consentida por manny quien la cuidaba y le llababa la comida asta su cuarto en esmomento andrea y zoe llegan y se ponen habalr con frida**

Andrea:bueno yase de que hablr

Ambas:de que?

Andrea:pues de lo maravilloso de lo que es tener ustedes saben

Frida:bien ahh zoe bueno sin ofender pero como tu siges sindo virgen pues no pudes estar aqui

Zoe:bueno si pero siempre cundo pasa raul me dice que no

Andrea:aver como que no

Zoe:si dice que no que con se amos mas grandes

Frida:y dime tu quieres terner ya sabes una noche divertida pregunta frida

zoe:la verdad pura verdad nooo

ambas :que (gritaron)

Andrea:como que no

zoe:simplemente no

Frida:dime por que no

Andrea:si zoe dinos

Zoe:no les dire

Ambas:dinos

Zoe:bien les dire pero no le digan a nadien bueno es que no siento atracion por raul

sin que ellas supieran afuera de la puerta los tres chicos se encontraba oyendo toda la conversasion raul se impacto igual que los demas pero en la mente de cada uno

raul(pensando): como que es eso

manny(pensando):esto que demonios

jorge(pensando):la chica lo ase bien jajajaja eso se gana raul por aserme todas estas promas pero no le dire a ahorra jajajajaj

Frida:hablas enserio

Andrea:no te creo bueno culaquier chica ciente atracion por su novio

zoe: yo no (pensando) espero que estes contento jorge por que luego de esto te mato

Frida(molesta):aa bueno creo que sera mejor que te vayas

Andrea:si vete quermos estar solas

Zoe(enojada):que les pasa solo por que n amo a raul se enojan

ambas chicas se quedaron somprendidas nolo podian creer

Andrea:como que no lo amas

Zoe:si yo amo a django si (pensando) mateme mateme ahorra por todo loque quieran mateme

afuerra con los chicos

jorge(pensando ): esto es lo mejorque ehh oido en mi vida que buena atriz es quiero ver la cara de todos cuando se enteren que es broma ya gane raul

frida:oye estas loca zoe verdad

zoe:no yo amo a django

Andrea:bien entonces largate

Zoe:por que

Frida:todavia preguntas verdad que va pasar cundo raul se entere dime

Andrea:le romperas el corazon

Zoe:y que

Frida:mira rual es primo de mi chico y es mi mejor amigo no voy a permitir que una arpia como tu le haga daño

jorge entro de un portaso diciendo

jorge: okey ya me rei lo suficiente creo que zoe exagero mucho

zoe: lo se pero alguien queria que se viera real

los demas: dee que hablan

jorge: raul recuerdas que isimos la opuesta para ver quien se la mejor broma

raul: si

jorge: pues juge verdad o reto extremo con tu novia cuando ella elijio reto le puse que tenia que aser toda esta escena diciendo que no estaba enamorada de ti cuando todo se areglo y oimos todo esto me estaba cagando de la risad pues eso fue una broma jaja todo idea de zoe

Frida:que estan locos o que lespasa

Andrea:si que bromo es esa es muy cruel ni nosatras que somo villanas lo ahiramos ni menos frida que el villana numero uno

pero lo que nadien sabia es que sirerto chico esqueloto escucho casi todo solo no escuho laprte de que fue broma

raul(molesto):aha esntonces fue una bromo pues esto es verdad lo nuetro se termino zoe

**ya se yase muy cruel pero en parte todo no fue mi idea **

**Frida: eso es malvado eres peor que nadie **

**Chikyuu:lárgate**

**Adioooos**


	20. Chapter 20

Lo soiento mucho por la tardanza pero aquí esta la continuación de esta fic y es el ultimo capitulo de esto

Capitulo final: esto es lo que no se esperaban

Bueno primero are un resume de toda la historia todo empieza cuando aparecen 3 nuevas chicas en ciudad milagro que estas se enamoran de tres heores cada uno tiene un pasado diferente pero con villanos padres y bromas se aurina un amor y los demás tiendran que reconstruirlo de nuevo o no?

Con sartana y zoe

Sartana: bueno niña vamos empezar a destruir o tus amigos

Zoe: enemigos sartana son mis enemigos que tienes planeado

Sartana: que te parece esto

**Y le dice su plan**

Zoe: de acuerdo

Sartana: empezemos

**Con los demás**

Manny: asi que no encontraron a zoe

Frida(triste): noo quiero a mi hermana

Andrea(triste): igual

**Luego una gran esplocion se escucho y se vio un gran avujero en la pared de la casa de Manny **

Jango: hola tontos

Frida(enojada): jango! Que quieres

Jango: o nada solo decirte que tengo a zoe y si mas vale que vengan en una hora o esta muerta

Andrea: no te atrverias

Jango: pruébame

**Y se va **

**Frida(triste): ayyyy que asemos **

**Raul: vamos por zoe**

**Jorge: que tanto te importa tu terminastes con ella**

**Raul: sii pero no voy a dejar que el la tome**

**Manny: ahh eso significa que aun te gusta**

**Raul: vamos si o no que el tiempo es oro**

**Andrea: o bueno ya vámonos **

**Se fueron donde crelleron que estaba zoe y ay estaba pero para su sorpresa ella los estaba atacondo desde que entreron**

Raul: que te pasa zoe vinimos a rescartarte

Zoe: enserio crelleron que me avian capturado jajajajajaj …. Solo fue un mentira para traerlos aquí y ,atarlos

Frida: zoe

Raul: zoe deja esta tontería ahora

Zoe: y tu quien te crees para mandarme

**Y asi pelan raul contra zoe patada puñetazos y mas los dos estaban exaustos y con muchas eridas que sangraba mientras tanto jorge y Andrea pelaban contra jango y Frida y Manny contra sartana que por alguna razón ellos dos estaban perdiendo igual que jorge y Andrea **

**Frida: se ha vuelto mas fuerte**

**Sartana: y no as visto nada **

**Le da un ataque con su guitara mistica y todos reunidos ay apunto de morir asta que **

Granpapi: alto sartana

Los chicos: granpapi

Sartana: no me vas a detener

Granpapi: o eso crees tu

**Y saca un pergamino raro con una pierda**

**Sartana: ahh como lo encontraste**

**Granpapi: es hora de volver todo como era antes **

**Sartana: no puedes aserlo necesitas el permiso de la gata mistica **

**Manny: de que están hablando**

**Frida: ni idea **

**Granpapi: les explicare esto no es la realidad del mundo ase unos meses antes de que según Frida y sus amigas viniera sartana hiso un conjuro cambiando la realidad y asiéndolo a su antojo la verdad es que raul Andrea y jorge no deven estar aquí , Frida y Manny solo sean amigos , Frida no tiene poderes, zoe y Frida son enemigas , y ninguna de ellas son hermanas**

**Todos: que?¡ O.o**

**Frida: entonces esta no es la realidad solo es **

**Granpapi: falso**

**Frida: como se regresa a la verdad realidad**

**Granpapi: solo si tu lo desides**

**Sartana: no dejare que pasa **

**Granpapi:FRIDA TOMA¡**

Tirando el pergamino a Frida ella lo le y sabe que aser y dice

Frida: ¨aunque el destino lo aiga cambiado quiero reparalo ue todo se como antes que nadie recuerde¨(susurando)¨pero quiero conservar mis poderes y recuerdos¨

**Asi todo da vuelta se vuelve negro para los ojos de Frida y luego puro silencion asta que una alarma suena y Frida despierta agitada**

Frida: todo fue un sueño

Camila: hija levantate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela

Frida(asustada): amm s-si

Camila: que te pasa parece que ubieras visto un fantasma

Frida(pensando): pues maso menos

Camila se fue y Se levanto y se vio en el espejo estaba igual que antes solo sin rasguños sicatrizes hiso unas marometas para ver si aun tenia su agilidad y mas pues al pareces tenia todo se cambio y se fue sin desallunar en el camino se encontró a Manny

Manny: hola Frida que quieres aser hoy ir a los videojuegos o aser bromas

Frida: amm creo que hoy me voy a quedar en casa

Manny(asustado): que por que estas enferma

Frida: no solo ,me duele la cabeza eso es todo

Manny: ah bueno por que no vemos una película en mi casa

Frida: de acuerdo

Se van a la escuela frida duda cual es su casillero y con ayuda de Manny le dice cual es y la contraseña

Manny: hoy estas muy distraída segura que solo es un dolor de cabeza

Frida: siii Manny

Frida al abrir su casillero salen serpiente lo cual se asusta y brinca con Manny que la atrapa mientras atrás de ella una chica se rie de ella

Zoe: te gusto mi regalito

Frida: ahh

Zoe: ajjajajajaja

Zoe se va

Manny: de nuevo zoe enserio ella nunca te deja enpaz verdad

Frida: amm Manny

Manny: si Frida

Frida: ya me puedes bajar

Many(sonrojado): a si

Frida: grasias

Manny: de nada bueno vamos a clase

Pero una gran explocion los detiene viendo asi fuera y vieron a la parvada robando un banco

Manny: genial (gira su cinturón) el tigre

Frida: yo también voy

Manny: lo siento Frida pero tu te quedas con tu dolor de cabezas quisas te distraigas y te lastimen lo mejor será que te quedes

Frida(enojada): ay de acuerdo

Manny se va

Frida(pensando): bueno tengo mi collar mis recuerdos y todo pero perdia mis dos eramanas mis dos mejores amigos y a mi comprometido no estaría mejor (noten el sarcasmo) bueno mientras estén bien creo que asi es mejor

**Bueno aquí termina todo espero que les alla gustado estoy seguro que no se avia esperado que todo era un plan de sartana para matar a Manny y que están en otra realidad**


End file.
